1. Field
Embodiments relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike primary batteries, which are not chargeable, secondary batteries are chargeable and dischargeable. Low-capacity batteries, which include a pack having one battery cell, are used for small portable electronic products, such as cellular phones, camcorders, and the like. High-capacity batteries, which include a pack having multiple connected battery cells, are widely used as power supplies for hybrid vehicles, for example.
The secondary battery may be manufactured in various shapes, but is typically made in a cylindrical shape or a prismatic shape. The secondary battery may be manufactured by inserting an electrolyte and an electrode assembly in a case. The electrode assembly may be formed by disposing a separator as an insulator between a positive electrode plate and a negative electrode plate. A cap assembly, having electrode terminals, may be coupled to the case.
An arc may occur in the secondary battery when a fuse part is melted by an external short circuit. The arc generated at the fuse part of a conventional secondary battery may be transferred to other regions of the secondary battery, causing fire or explosion. Accordingly, a secondary battery having improved safety against an external short circuit is needed.